Cries of the Lunar Flowers
by sweet-taboos
Summary: In order to get to paradise, one must clear the way. A maiden made for clearing the path, while the other was made to guide.
1. Blood Maiden

**Disclaimers:** I do not own Wolf's Rain or it's characters. Only the ones I make. There **will** be spoilers in this story. I've seen episodes 1-26 and the 4 OVA episodes. I will warn you when the spoilers start.

* * *

**Cries of the Lunar Flowers  
**By Nekio-chan

**Chapter 1  
**_Blood Maiden_

* * *

There calling me. Again... awakening me from the endless slumber that I cherish. The only times, that I have pleasant dreams. The ones that I actually look forward to. My midnight blue eyes, tinted with white, open half way, purposely slow, but only to shut tightly as a small shock wave courses through my veins. '_Damn her._'

A menacing scowl forms on my flawless skin, the color of cold, white marble. My lips, usually a trifle pouty, rarely smiling, uniquely white color, form into a snarl. My perfectly sculpted white eyebrows scrunch together. My eyes turning cold, their dark blue depths sparking chill fire to those I turn away from and especially hate. And they were focused on one person in front of me who was smiling menacingly.

The liquid around me begins moves. Like Mother Earth suddenly had a little spasm or decided to move a fast underground small wave. That specific movement, came from me. It happens when I awake. With them calling me or not.

To my dismay, they also knew I was awake. Now, the tiniest movement I made, sends the observers into a state of complete amazement and the smart ones into fear. They unknowingly made me smart.

As the greenish blue liquid slowly disappears beneath me, the golden-metal bracelet that attaches and holds me from the chains above me, rattle at the sudden weight, as my body slumps forward. My hands, which aristocrats would kill for - fingers long and artistic, but rough from handling swords and guns, clench into fists. My feet slowly touch the bottom of my cold wet prison.

While the curved glass walls lift away, the chains loosen allowing my wrists to slip through. My legs too weak to support me, give out.

Lying on my side, with my cheek against the platform, I see two familiar men cautiously walking towards me. Shaking, I get up on my hands and knees, still tender from being in chains for so long, my head hanging low between my slim shoulders. The cold outside air hits my sensitive skin, making goose bumps form all over uncovered body. So cold. The bandages on me are the cause. Wrists covered to my elbows, ankles covered to my upper calves, my upper thighs to the tops of my breasts; all covered by rolled on, tan loose fitting bandages. Making my body sculpture stand out. Sleek, athletic, almost feline at times; a women's, but just out of adolescence and at the peek of it's beauty. I was a statue, carved by a master's delicate hand -- a masterpiece with a hint of innocence, hardly ever showing emotion

I feel a warm cotton blanket gently put on me and I feel muscular arms over my shoulders and around my legs. The servant moves me cautiously into his chest and picks me bridal style. He carry's me into my dressing room were there are maids waiting patiently for my arrival.

He sets me down on my stool, in front of my mirror. I watch in the mirror as the maids shuffle getting their supplies to prepare me. I smirk. They always amuse me.  
  
"I see Mistress Jagara's first-hand lady got to waking you up first. I am terribly sorry." The first maid said, her voice coloured with unidentified emotions.

"It's alright." I commented, my voice warm with kindling compassion. "It is not the first time she has awoken me."

She sighs very un-ladylike, picks up a comb and starts to comb my hair. Slowly, my eyes start to close. I guess I'm one of those people who becomes relaxed while brushing your hair. The maid, seeing this, hurries up, quickly towel dries it, and brushes it one more time. She puts the comb softly down on the chest, bows low, and quietly excuses herself.

That is when I first decided to actually _look_ at my hair. It's icy white, chin length, just as it's chin length, it starts to go down in a 140 degree angle right over the top of my collar bone. 140 degree cut going down, straight hair stopping at the nape of my neck. Bangs, hanging softly in the front top of my eyes, laying obediently against my forehead. I couldn't help but feel strangely powerful because of this notice.

I narrow my eyes. I have a sudden urge to turn and look to my left side. I did. My heart skipped a beat and my breath became short. My hand came to my chest, clenching the bandages as if they were suffocating me. It hurt to breath. My pupils dilated.

- _As I looked at my surroundings, I take a step back and hear a crunch. Snow. This is why it hurts to breath! I was in the middle of a field. No trees, nothing, just a plain white field of snow. Behind me, a white wolf's bloody form is right beside me. Laying in the snow. Covered in moist, thick crimson water. The blood's trail went on for miles, as did it's stench. It's beautiful fur was matted, coated with it, and his golden eyes were barely open, as if deciding if it wanted to die. It was looking a lone Lunar Flower. My heart yearning to comfort it in it's pain, I start to reach out to it...-_

I come startlingly back to reality, taking in huge gulps of air. My breath coming in and out raspy. God, it hurts even more.

Cold sweet starts to form on my forehead, my eyes still wide, staring in shock at the now normal dressing room. It was another vision. Not a guess, but a fact.

I stand up fast, startlingly the stool and making it fall backwards with a loud '_thump_'. I walk quickly to my closet, pull out a knee length white dress, sleeveless, but it's width was enough to keep my shoulders warm. The top part was tight, made to support my breasts, the rest not too loose, yet not tight. With a set of white cotton snow boots. Searching for my infamous white cape. Warm enough to keep my sensitive skin warm, and floor length to keep my legs warm. When I was comfortable, I walked over to a small bowl of water and splashed some of it on my face.

I put my hands on either side of the bowl, leaning on them, while I stared at my reflection in the bowl. It looks like I've seen a ghost.

Water drips off the curve of my feminine nose. Sending ripples of little waves each direction. I slowly walk unsteadily to the window, my hands put out in front of me, trying to find something to lean against. Resting my forehead on the cool glass, watching the snow fall down so peacefully. My skin looking slickly pale in the moonlight.

'_I wish I could just be free. Run in the snow with that white wolf before it...-_ ' A knock at the door brings me back to my revenue.

"M'lady, Mistress Jagara requests your presence in the Dining Room." A small voice said.

I sighed inaudibly, putting my hood on, I said, "I'll be right there."

I walk down the dark corridors gracefully. Glancing at the guards that I pass, bowing respectfully. I hear the sickening sounds of whips and painful screams that have been echoed through the long hallways. I close my eyes briefly. Disgusted, I thought '_I may be an assassin made to kill people, but I do not torture people for my own sick pleasure_.' I ended the thought when I arrived to a set of forty foot doors, that had a wolf howling at a blood red full moon, right on a cliff, with what looked like paradise off to the side. '_Nobles and their obsessions with paradise_.'

Using my wind power, my eyes turned white, the air around me starts to swirl, dragging the dirt on the floor like water lines, as my hair floats around me, I push forward with an invisible force, pushing the doors open. Jagara, as usual, is eating at the end of the table. Didn't even flinch. I never expected her too.

I slowly walk in, my face impassive. I stop five paces behind her and kneeled on one knee.

I hear a '_snap_' from two fingers. A male servant comes quickly and takes her plate. While refilling her wine and - _through my narrowed and very keen eyes _- gives her a _black_ envelope.

I stiffen. A _black_ envelope.

Only one name went through my head.

One word.

_Cheza_

* * *

****

**A/N:** I hardly, if ever, do end author notes, but for this, I'll have to make an exception. I'm making my character control the moon, while Cheza can control plants and other nature life. In the next chapter, you'll see my characters name and what it means. Since I obviously gave you a hint, you should know what the name will mean.

If you can't picture my OC character, just think of a more mature, taller Cheza, with white hair and dark blue eyes, instead of pink/red. And her hair is like Cheza's, but it's not chopped up in the back, it's straight. Like Faye Valentines hair, but with bangs, from Cowboy Bebop. Which are also the creators of Wolf's Rain and the Escaflowne TV Series and Movie. Coincidence? Nope.

****

**Nekio-chan**


	2. Life Maiden

**Disclaimers:** I do not own Wolf's Rain or it's characters. Only the ones I make. There **will** be spoilers in this story. I've seen episodes 1-26 and the 4 OVA episodes. I will warn you when the spoilers start. **-** **And**, I'm rearranging the plot and story line of Wolf's Rain. So when you read this, _don't_ expect it to happen in the show.

And Jagara is **very** OOC in the beginning of this chapter. The story takes place right after episode 10. I also decided to have fun. I added something that you probably would of never expected my OC character to have.

Song that goes good with this chapter: Gravity of Love by Enigma

* * *

****

**Last time - **

_I stiffen. A black envelope._

_Only one name went through my head._

_One word._

_Cheza_

__

* * *

****

**Cries of the Lunar Flowers  
**By Nekio-chan

**Chapter 2  
**_Life Maiden_

__

* * *

The air around me got oddly tense, the air colder, and my sensitive skin become alert, it waiting for an attack to come... A hiss of steel being pulled from it's scabbard bounced off the walls. I scarcely see the light of a shiny object, just as I saw it, it was being thrown towards me. In slow motion, the blade suspends in midair, as everything around it become a blur. Almost on instinct, eyes glowing completely white, right hand spread out, arm straight in front, I put a five foot high, circular barrier in front of me. It sparks and random flickers of lighting bolts are seen occasionally. In real motion, the blade comes quickly, hitting the invisible barrier straight on. The dagger stays at the barrier, swirling around in circles, before stilling, falling noisily to the floor.

My breathing became a little labored, having just been awaken and already using energy wasting defensives. Eyes gradually fading back to their cold midnight blue.

My breathing becoming calmer, still on one knee, head bowed, I awaited to be addressed.

Clapping is heard in front of me. Jagara, turning back around to face me, her long lime green hair moving with her, she responded. "Very good. And just awoken too." She patted on the chair cushion next to her. "Now, come sit next to me Kiana" Jagara insisted proudly.

I smile at the compliment. I stand up slowly, swaying a little as the dizziness hit me. I put my hand on my head and walk over to her quietly.

We sat there in silence for a long while, the only sound being the soft breaths coming from the Jagara. Concerned for my master and creator, I look up and see her face so distant, sad, but also complete determination shining in her purple eyes.

"What is wrong... Jagara?" I heard Kiana say, her voice was almost musical in its melancholy, especially when she was concerned.

"Only two more jobs for you to do." Jagara said softly. "Then the path to Paradise will be cleared."

I cock my head to the side, looking at Jagara suspiciously. A million thoughts ran through my head.

"And?" I questioned.

She chuckled lightly, standing up and moving behind me. Her black cloak moving behind her.

She called for her main servant and ordered him to get the scientists pronto. I heard him scuffle across the tile, running for the scientists like hell was after him. And I can only guess that either Jagara threaten him or her face held the promise of death.

Doors burst open, the wheels of metal tables screech against the slippery tile, as the scientists prepared their computers and equipment.

She spoke softly into my ear, hands squeezing my shoulders, "You will need this on your next mission, love." I went rigid. "Ooh, relax Kiana, it'll only make it more painful."

* * *

Still basking in the water and moonlight, Cheza was at peace. Refilling her energy, making her more healthy. Inside and out. But something inside her didn't seem right. She still felt empty.

In the background, splashing started again. Toboe was being pushed playfully underwater by Hige, Tsume, highly amused and with a smug smirk, watched them.

Kiba, watched admirably at Cheza. Taking the time to relax, closing his eyes, and letting the moon bask him in it's moonlight.

None of them noticing that Cheza suddenly froze or how her shaking form quietly shook as she held her ears and her eyes wide open

* * *

Before I had time to consider what Jagara said, indescribable pain shot through my body. Mainly through my back.

I threw my head back. An unearthly scream escaped my lips and penetrated through the walls of the dining room, echoing through the dark hallways. I fell to the ground on my hands and knees, arching my back.

The scientists watched amazed as two hills formed on her back. Her body was shaking uncontrollably, her eyes widen beyond humanly possible, and her breath becoming so labored that you thought her lungs would explode.

"Her pulse-rate is incredible!" Dr. Maria Degre yelled. A woman with long blonde hair and bright blue eyes. Just like her sister Cher Degre. She pushed her glasses up her nose with a shaking hand. "I've never seen something like this before. The waves coming off her heart. It's beyond the range! An ordinary heart would have started flickering a long time ago but her heart is just beating on and on!"

It was when something broke through the skin of my back. Something which was absolutely impossible, indescribable, incomprehensible, unbelievable. Something, which would drive everyone insane who wasn't prepared for it. Something which was so incredibly beautiful that it made you cry. Something which was so awe-inspiring that you felt small and unimportant. Something which crossed the bounds of human imagination.  
  
"Impossible! Simply impossible!" All the scientists said incredulously, while pure white feathers silently rained down around them.

My scream died down when I lost consciousness because of the strain. Slowly, I fell forward and hit the ground.

An eerie silence filled the room.

"It finally happened!" Jagara whispered, a mad fire burning within her purple eyes. '_You are so unique__ Kiana. I'm sure the your sister Cheza heard this one_. _And maybe the wolves._' She laughed darkly.

* * *

Cheza's earth shattering scream brought the wolves painfully back to reality.

Holding their sensitive ears, Hige, Toboe, and Tsume swam towards Cheza's form, while Kiba being the closest to her, was there already holding her against him.

Cheza was shaking uncontrollably as tears leaked out her eyes. They looked like they were in so much pain. Yet she wouldn't look any of them in the eye.

"Cheza! Cheza!" Kiba said. "Answer me Cheza! What's wrong?!" He was scared. And he didn't hide the fact. But he secretly didn't know what to do. '_Is this suppose to happen?_'

Water splashing madly in the background as the others came closer. They too, were scared. If even more.

They all carried her back to shore, with Cheza still crying. Her tears making beautiful flowers grow as they hit the ground. Her breath becoming harsh, the overwhelming mental pain soon consumed her, pulling her into an awaiting and comforting sleep.

* * *

Her eyelids twitched, as the earth moved like usual. Indicating that she was awakening.

Slowly, she opened her eyes but closed them immediately when painfully dazzling white light shone through the small slit, sending a piercing pain through her head.

"Your finally awake..." a feminine and concerned voice asked.

"The lights. Dim the lights." I managed to say, my throat scratchy.

A soft chuckle was heard and the lights were dimmed.

"You've been out for awhile. Even Jagara was starting to worry." the amused voice said.

"Who are you?" I opened my eyes and looked to the right. I see a young women sitting uncomfortably in a chair. She shifted, standing up and leaning next to me. Her eyes looked very tired and her blonde hair falling messily in her face and over her shoulders.

"Maria Degre." Maria kindly said.

Exhaling deeply, I said, "You sense familiar."

"My older sister, Cher Degre, works on your sister Cheza. She probably has seen you a couple of times." Maria said. She winced as she slowly sat on the floor, her elbow on the mattress, hand holding her chin. She looked at me with her head tilted.

She had a thoughtful face on, until it suddenly lighted up. "Hey, were a lot alike, you know? I work with you, while my sister works with your sister -"

"Why did I faint?" Kiana asked, cutting her off in mid sentence, as I began to raise from my lying position. "I can't remember anything..." She stopped in mid sentence. An unbelievable pain emitting from her back. It hurt. It hurt so much. Grimacing, I continued to raise but the pain kept flooding through my entire body. She couldn't remember that her body was so heavy that she had problems to raise. With a groan, she straightened completely, the sheets falling from her upper torso and at once, her world started spinning. Angrily, she reached behind her back.

She reached behind her back but froze when her fingers came in contact with something which shouldn't be there. Something soft. Her eyes were wide and her heart was beating furiously within her chest, her hands starting to shake. Kiana swallowed the lump in her throat and slowly turned her head around. It seemed to her as if her heart would burst within the next second and a tingling feeling crawled through her veins.

Her face showed no emotion when she finally saw what was causing the pain. She didn't move, just stared. There, behind her and beside her on the bed, were two huge wings. They were stretched out over the edges of the bed, tips lying on the floor. Glowing white feathers were scattered across the bed. Kiana could do nothing but stare at them. Her wings. They were so unbelievably large.

"10.1 meters wingspan." Maria said, as if reading my thoughts.

Shaking her head and placed her head violently in her hands, inhaling deeply. By seeing them, by realizing that they were really there, she could feel them. She could feel the unfamiliar weight, attached to her back. She could feel the coldness of the tiled floor, which the tips were lying on, the soft fabric of her bed. She could feel the feathers tickling over her back. But her mind refused to accept it. How could she ever accept that? It was so unreal!

* * *

Cheza's eyes suddenly opened. Her head felt incredibly heavy. And her back was unbelievably sore. With a silent groan, she lifted herself up into a sitting position. Her head was in a small meadow of flowers. The flowers her tears made. Her vision started to get blurry as the memories sudden reappearance hit again.

Grimacing, she reached to touch her back, but quickly pulled her hand away. She made an audible gasp. Stirring Kiba. Her back was on fire.

The deep breathing of the others surrounded her, allowing her to know they were asleep. Except for the footsteps that were coming closer to her. She opened her eyes to see golden ones starring back at her with worry in the owners eyes. Kiba.

Her eyes started to get blurry and pain was evident in them every time Cheza moved.

He didn't know what to say, so he did the only thing he could think of that could possibly bring her any comfort. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a comforting embrace as he rocked her back and forth as she silently cried again that same day.

"Cheza, are you alright?" Kiba asked, his voice silent and caring. Cheza just stared. Her eyes flickering emotions so fast, Kiba couldn't tell which ones were which. She cringed and curled up into a small ball against his chest.

"It hurts so much Kiba." She curled tighter into her ball, slipping her arms around his waist and squeezing tight. "I can feel her pain. She's in so much pain."

"Who's in pain Cheza?" Kiba quietly asked.

"My sister...."

* * *

A/N: 1 meter is around 3.2 feet, and Kiana's wingspan is 10.1 meters, equaling 30.2 feet. So each wing is about 15.1 feet each.

From random name sites, this is what I got for Kiana.  
'**Kiana**' means: _Moon goddess, flower; Warrior, power of the moon; Sacred flower of the moon_.

**Nekio-chan**


	3. Finally, we meet, my sister

**Disclaimers:** I do not own Wolf's Rain or it's characters. Only the ones I make. There **will** be spoilers in this story. I've seen episodes 1-26 and the 4 OVA episodes. I will warn you when the spoilers start. **-** **And**, I'm rearranging the plot and story line of Wolf's Rain. So when you read this, _don't_ expect it to happen in the show.

Song that goes good with this chapter: Serenity by Delerium

Also there is angst in this chapter.

* * *

****

**Last Time **-

"It hurts so much Kiba." She curled tighter into her ball, slipping her arms around his waist and squeezing tight. "I can feel her pain. She's in so much pain."

"Who's in pain Cheza?" Kiba quietly asked.

"My sister...."

* * *

****

**Cries of the Lunar Flowers  
**By Nekio-chan

**Chapter 3**  
_Finally... we meet, my sister_

* * *

"Kiana, what's the matter?" Maria asked concerned and rose from her chair, watching Kiana who sat on the bed, her shoulders sagging and her body shaking.

The young woman gave a laugh and looked up, a cold fire burning within he eyes. "Nothing!" she said bitterly. "Everything alright, Maria! Only a pair of wings grew from my back! Nothing to worry about! It's the normalest thing in the world! It just changed everything! It means that you will only do more tests on me, more examinations, more fussing over me! But nice of you to ask! Everything alright!" She had shouted the last words.

"Kiana, please calm down," Maria begged and took a few steps in Kiana's direction. "Your not acting yourself. What happened to your calm personality? Your cool and stuck up attitude?"

"These happened!" Kiana shouted, pointing to her wings. "I can endure everything you put me through, but this was enough!" Kiana yelled and climbed out of the bed, outraged.

Maria saw that Kiana was staggering. It was mostly because of the dizziness and because of the unfamiliar weight of her wings. The snowy-haired maiden shook her head, and then glared at Maria again with cold midnight blue eyes, narrowed dangerously.

"Please Kiana, sit down," Maria begged again, taking a couple of steps toward the bed. "You've already strained yourself!"

"Already strained myself?!" Kiana replied in disbelieve and unconsciously lifted her wings above her head. They were reacting to her feelings. "It am not straining myself, your the one that's straining me! And you know it's the truth! You say I'm normal, But if I was so normal like you say I am, then why do you do experiments on me, why am I not allowed to be free, go outside without someone watching me like I was prey, why do I have to kill for you?!"

"Kiana, please..." Maria started to say but was angrily interrupted by Kiana.

"Because you like doing it, don't you?!" She shouted. "Now, I will never be allowed to leave this...this cage!"

"We can talk with Jargara and we'll find a compromise," Maria said, holding up her hands soothingly. "She will understand-"

"No, she'll not understand!" Kiana cut in, yelling. "She never understands because she doesn't want to understand! She doesn't even care!"

"Don't speak about Jagara like that!" Maria replied sternly. "She acts this way to protect you! She's worried about you! You're unique!"

"No, she's worried about the wings!" The outraged maiden shouted back. "She knew about these. She couldn't await for them to grow! Everyone is unique, Maria! Even without wings! Even without being a little experiment. But you all just see the wings on me! I wished they never grew! I hate them!"

"Kiana..." Maria trailed off, watching in awe as Kiana's wings disappear.

It began with a few of her feathers falling down. More feathers followed and the wings themselves started to move. They shrunk and it looked as if they were retracted into her back. Kiana didn't move and Maria just stared at her with wide eyes. White feathers swirled everywhere around her. And then, the wings were gone. Just gone, as if they never had been there. The only thing which was left of them, was the carpet of feathers on the ground. Maria looked at Kiana in pure disbelieve but she just glared back. Without saying a word, Kiana turned away and headed for the door. After leaving the room, she slammed it shut.

* * *

When Cheza awoke, we had never been more relieved in our entire lives. Kiba seemed to think about something, his faced merged in thought. Toboe was crying over her, thinking she was lost forever to them, Hige was acting like his normal self, but you definitely saw concern in his eyes. How could you not? Without Cheza, Paradise was lost to them. Me? I never really liked her. But in the cave, it changed the way I felt about her. Sacrificing herself to help us. Jumping into the pit of those hideous bugs without hesitation. Tsume shook his head softly. Now is not the time to think about these things. He just wanted to know where the hell they were going!

'When we all looked into her eyes after she awoke from her painful scream, we saw confidence, determination, and an endless amount of some kind of pride. What happened... Cheza?' Kiba thought, trailing off.

Cheza never answered my question about her sister, instead she got up with more energy than we all thought she never had.

Of course, right about the same time Cheza let out her horrifying scream, I felt something inside of me. Something I can't describe. It was painful to say, but I felt vulnerable. Very vulnerable. And my body felt incredibly weak. Yet, when Cheza screamed, I renewed that lost energy and ran towards my beloved Flower Maiden.

As I walk behind Cheza, which saddened me, with my hands in my pockets, I look behind me. Toboe fidgeted nervously. I knew what he was thinking. Being the youngest, he was scared at the way our gentle Cheza, became like me. Utterly determined to find whatever it was she was looking for. Me being Paradise.

The snow bearing down on use, covering us with it's majestic beauty. Soon we see a dome in the distance. Eyebrows scrunched together, I realize this is were old famous celebrities live, as well as retired mobsters.

But I also noticed that Cheza was walking a little faster because of this. What ever it was she was looking for, she was going to find it there.

* * *

After I slammed the door, I marched right to Jagara. Ignoring the thoughts and my enhanced instincts I was getting, screaming at me to stay away, turn around and ignore this ever happening. Like I do everything. But I was tired of this. All of it.

First clenched, my body tense, wanting to fight. This time actually wanting to fight.

I come to her double doors, to pent up to use my special attacks, I punch the right forty foot door, sending it off the hinges, skidding across the floor straight up, until gravity pulled it down. A '_whoosh_' sound was heard, resulting in dust flying in every direction.

Too engulfed in my hatred and utter outrage, I didn't notice my blue blood running down my hand, dripping to the floor, until it echoed through the seemingly empty room.

My scenes flared in every direction, finding Jagara in a instant. They told me that Jagara was to my upper left.

Running towards her in blind fury, I suddenly appeared by Jagara and punched her square in the face, making her fly back a couple of feet, hitting the ground with a sickening sound. Kiana would of moved to hurt Jagara again, make her feel the kind of pain she went through.

But two guards appeared out of no where, and roughly grabbed Kiana by the upper arms, nearly lifting her from the floor as they pulled her into the room. Kiana closed her eyes and battled the urge to kick and scream. From past experience, she knew that it never did any good, no matter how strong she was, they always managed to subdue her and punish her harshly for her crime. Now her instincts were dying down, as if saying, "I told you so". No matter how much she struggled with herself, desperately clinging to what little control she had left, the resistance of releasing her powers was almost killing her.

The guards dragged her to the very center of the room and then flung her to the floor. The next second, she felt as if her shoulders had been wrenched from their sockets as the guards secured her wrists to the floor. Kaoru trained her eyes on the floor as the men, whom she refused to look at, began to place wired suction cups on her back and special wires on her wrists. When it was done, she was left kneeling in the center of the dark painted room, her hands bound on either side by thick leather straps. The doors shut closed and the fluorescent lights burned on. She squeezed her eyes tightly.

Dimly, she registered the voice of the head scientist and knew he was talking to his colleagues and not to her. She heard the voices of the others and braced herself.

"We're set, I think."

"I wonder how much of a fight she'll put up?"

"Who knows?"

Although Kiana was expecting it, the electric shock that passed through the wires and into her flesh still sent her reeling in pain. When the first burst was over, she fell forward, panting and trembling. The pain in her back, it was becoming unberable. The scabs from her wings were starting to peel off. Gritting her teeth, she steeled herself for the next.

"Give her another one." Jagara said venomously, appearing with her right hand holding her left arm, blood running down her swollen lip. "Lets see if she puts up a fight against this one. But make sure her sister can't hear her." She added.

Her mouth opened in a silent scream as she arched backward, the strange current rushing through her like a live flame. She twisted in pain, every muscle contracting in agonizing pain. Then, as quickly as it had begun, it ended and she collapsed again. Though her vision was blurring with pain, she bit her lip until it bled, tasting the horrid metallic tang on her tongue. She would not give in, she chanted to herself, I will not give them the pleasure of seeing my in pain.

"One more should do it." Jagara ordered.

Kiana was breathing with difficulty now, her chest rising and falling with pained effort. "No," she breathed, "Please don't." But the surge still came, filling her veins with fire and making her body twist in pain.

The lights started to flicker and the equipment was starting to steam and move. Kiana let out a shrill scream, throwing her head back, as she let out blue light, that was covering her form. It was filling the room slowly, and it hummed with unbeatable power. It started to swirl around her like a whirlpool. Until is came around her in a in a ball, just like her tank. Without notice, she let it loose again, destroying everything in it's path. It hummed more, completely destroying the room she was in.

The scientists, panicked and afraid for their lives, ran for another room.

* * *

About five minutes later, the main scientist pulled his glasses off and rubbed his eyes with the back of his sleeve. He sighed, surveying the mess tiredly. When the little light that had survived miraculously, had been restored, his observation room lay in ruins – cords strewn about, everything aflame. The walls were crumbled with a few pieces falling down now and then.

He turned toward the room where guards were cautiously attending to the barely conscious girl. The men were carefully peeling away the suction cups and leather bonds as, somehow, had fused to her skin. Her white outfit clung to her lithe form and sweat was gleaming on her skin. The guards hoisted the girl up, hooking each arm over one of their shoulders. She was pulled from the room in much the same way as she was brought in – except this time, her head lolled sickeningly to one side and her toes dragged across the cold tiles.

The guards took her to Jagara, but instead of just dropping her, they gently laid her down on a warm rug. Jagara, for the first time, felt guilty. Kiana usually was just tired after that kind of punishment, but this time, after seeing her admit so much power, had almost killed her.

She slowly walked over to Kiana, where she was huddled in a small ball. Her hair sticking to her face, as her eyes held disgust and more hatred then she's ever seen in those stunning icy dark eyes. She lowered herself down on her knees, pulling the hair in Kiana's eyes away from her.

"One more mission Kiana, and I promise that I'll sent you free. To finally do as you wish."

Pure and utter disbelieve filled me.

"Here" I heard her say, walking over to a small table that held my gun and sword. She slid them over to me on the floor. My gun and dark blue katana coming towards me, the same color as my eyes. "Meet Kanyei at the usual place. When your done, you may go where ever you want."

I nodded hesitantly. Unsure of how to react to Jagara's 'kind' behavior. Then again, she was always nice to me after I was punished. But maybe she did care. Maybe Maria was right. My thoughts trailed off, as I feel into a short deep sleep.

* * *

"Wait a minute. This is the third celebrity I've had to kill Kanyei." I questioned solemnly, tilting my head underneath my hooded white cape.

"You haven't killed in awhile. Our enemies are getting carried away with this freedom. We need some commotion." His gruff voice said softly, cleaning his classes on his blue shirt. He had a lengthy white lighting shaped scar from the middle of his forehead to his chin. It always gave him a dangerous appearance. Handing me my last victims, I stare at two men around forty-five year old, but they were identical twins. Both with two moles on their top lip on the left. They had brown skin, which was very uncommon.

"His identical brother is one of three body guards. Kiana, make sure you kill the right one." His stern voice said. Leaving no room for comments. "And be careful." He added, inhaling the smoke form his cigarette and exhaling.

"If I kill the wrong one, I'm really sorry." I said humorously, with a small smile played upon my lips. Hands tucked underneath my chin.

* * *

Putting the hood over my head, shadowing my eyes, I made my way to the most recent built building down town. My gun strapped to my upper right hip, and my sword held by a dark blue sash, moving against my left thigh, hidden by my cape.

I walked confidently inside. Moving to the elevators. I glance around at my surroundings. High ceilings, well polished floors, enough to see your reflection, and stars to the right. The the button turns red, and a bing is heard. The elevator doors open, taking off my hood and stepping in, with some people following me. My icy white hair swaying to the side.

My aristocrat hand lifts to push the twenty first button, but stopped as a hand came over it. I look up to see a average guy, blushing from touching my hand. Trying to be a gentlemen, he pushes it for me.

I blink slowly, and shrug my shoulders, taking my hand away from his. Ignoring him, I await for the my stop, putting back my hood back on.

* * *

__

_Twenty-Second Floor. Men's Bathroom_

"Our collaboration is going well. Since this is our last film, why don't we try and grab 300 million from the director." Said my main victim. His twin brother standing beside him. While the two other body guards stand behind that, with their hands across their chests.

Me being in the second to the last stall on the left, I flush the toilet, stepping out of the stall. Walking towards the exit, I suddenly turn in front of the closets body guard and shoot him straight in the forehead. The body guard that was beside him, turns, stunned. The twins that were going to the bathroom, turn around, zipping up their pants hurriedly.

The body guard beside me, runs toward me, putting his arm around me neck, and hosting me up until my feet were off the floor.

"Who the hell are you?" He shouts in my sensitive ear. Tightening his arm around my throat. My feet kicking a little when he tightened his arm.

Trying to pry his grip, I drop my gun, hearing it clatter on the floor. My right hand pulling his arm just enough to get more air into me, while my left hand reaches for my sword on my left hip.

"It's a girl!" The guard explained in a surprised voice, as my hood fell off. Loosening his grip ever so, I had enough space to grab my sword and un-sheath it. Lifting it up, I turn the swords tip toward me, pointing it at his midsection. Using all my strength in this awkward position, I pushed the sword behind me, sending the guard flying back into the wall.

Getting my gun, I pick it up and point it to the twins. Gasping in surprise, I didn't know which one to shoot. The one to my left, was cowering, holding his hands his front of him. While the other, to my right, was perfectly calm.

I growled. Making up my mind, I shoot them both.

I hear the door being opened with two more guards holding their guns at me. Turning to them, I bring my gun in front of me, shooting the first one, three times in the chest. But the other, doesn't shoot. Instead he throws a small thing that looks like a thick disk. As soon as it's in the air, we falls to the ground covering himself, as the disk turned red. I drop to the ground, putting up a shield.

In the middle of it being thrown, it flickers, then blows up. Sending fire everywhere. Making a gigantic hole in the wall opposite of the exit. Breaking the little window, sending glass scattering all over.

On the outside of the building, people look at the small explosion that just happened. People screaming, running, some going toward the building.

In the bathroom, smoke was everywhere. Tiles falling down, here and there. And water everywhere. The stalls that separated the the toilets, were long gone. But the toilets were spitting up water in different areas. As did the walls that held the tiles, start to let water through. Debris falling, hitting my shield. Chunks of cement kept raining down. Falling on the people that were dead. Hitting them with a sickening crunch.

I let my shield go, getting up slowly. I stand up, swaying, and holding my head. I unsteadily walk over to the hole that was made by the explosion. Feeling the wind from the outside run over me, moving and playing with my hair. It feels good. Very good. To occupied with finally being free, I didn't notice that there was the guard walking to me. The guard that through the explosive.

Running up to me, and wrapping his arms around my body, he runs us both out the hole, down to the street below.

I've fallen before, but never have I been more frighten in my whole life, than to fall without knowing it. By someone pushing me. A scream escaped through my lips. Making the man behind me smile against my neck.

Still holding me to his body, I managed to get hold of a old bill board that had a small round railing across the building we jumped from. The man behind me, sliding down my back and grabbing onto my feet. My eyebrows scrunched and my teeth clenched together, as I fought to hold on to the steel pole. But the guard that was holding on to my feet, was too much, and left hand let go. Trying not to loose my gun, I hurry to put it back in it's case. As I was looking down, I noticed that we were still a good fifteen stories from the ground.

Now holding all my weight, including the guards, with my right hand, was starting to strain my arm. My fingers gradually slipping, as the bill board started to slip from it's hinges on the wall of the building.

Suddenly, the bill board came off the wall and my fingers slip off, sending me falling down in slow motion. The guard let go behind me, but I turn around and straddled his hips. The guard too shocked to do anything, just had his mouth open and his eyes wide. Gripping onto his shirt, I close my hands as tight as I could, and put my head against his chest as we descended.

Coming down fast, we hit the top of a truck so hard, the ground beneath it cracked and fell apart from the sudden force, sending the truck, the dead guard, and me underground to an abandon subway station.

Acting fast, I grab hold of the jagged end of the old road. When I was about to pull myself up, I saw that bill board falling towards me. Ducking my head and holding on the the road as hard as I could. I pray that the bill board doesn't come near me. Soon after I feel the bill board fall behind me. Close enough to feel the air from it touch my back. When the bill board hit the truck, the gas tank exploded, lifting me in the air and flying me to a nearby window.

I landed in a room on the fourth story of the building I fell from.

Breathing heavily, I landed on a desk that crumbled underneath me. My arms over my eyes, still trying to calm myself from a near death experience. I let my hands slid away from my eyes, and look at the guy above me. I smiled beautifully. It was the guy from the elevator that touched my hand. Smiling more, happy to see someone who dared touch me and a familiar face, I get up and hug him. My arms around his waist, and my head underneath his chin. Just as I hugged him, I let go, jumping through the window of which I was thrown through.

Landing gently, still smiling. Practically feeling even more invincible with myself being alive. Looking at the top of the building where smoke was coming out, I smiled even more. Stretching my arms over my head, I inhale deeply.

Lowering my arms, I start to walk opposite of the accident. I walk toward the exit of the dome. My feet crunching beneath me as I walked in the snow. All around me, Police were running to the accident, families and civilians cautiously following them.

I start walking over to my left, down a new street. Started that is. As soon as I looked in the direction I was going, my breath hitched up. Disbelieve etched over my face.

Four wolves were looking at me anxiously, but at the same time, calmly, with Cheza at their side. Looking at me straight in the eye, with a sisterly smile on her face, with longing and happiness in her eyes.

* * *

****

**TBC  
**_to be continued_


End file.
